


I'll Be Here to Hold Your Hand

by walking_travesty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy, HARRY'S SICK, Harry acts like a child when he's sick, I was just in the fluff mood, M/M, doesn't really have a plot, i had to write it, please read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one where Harry's sick and Zayn takes care of him.<br/>and Harry acts like a child when he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Here to Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick at the moment so I thought I'd channel that into something fluffy and cute for my power couple.  
> Enjoy!

“Zayneeeeeeeeee” He hears Harry whine, followed by the shuffling of feet on their dark hardwood floor.

“Yes love, I’m in the kitchen.” Zayn shouts, as he moves towards the fridge. When he turns around, he nearly drops the orange juice. Harry’s standing there, in their kitchen wearing only his boxers and the black button up he’d worn the previous night, now wrinkled and half hanging off his broad shoulders.

“I think I’m sick.” He pouts, sniffling his nose. Zayn’s heart floods with pure _love_ for the disheveled boy in front of him. His hair is sticking up on one side and his eyes have dark rings under them, but they  still hold the cartoonish sparkle that they always carry.

“Awh, my poor baby.” Zayn pouts, putting the orange juice on the counter. He sits up on one of the stools, making grabby hands at Harry. “C’mon, let daddy see.”

“Don’t call yourself daddy-it’s weird,” Harry comments, voice nasal, before he shuffles himself in between Zayn’s open legs. Zayn puts a hand on his forehead, combing his hair with the other.

“Yea, you do seem a little hot, babe.” Zayn murmurs, kissing his cheek softly.

“Thanks, you’re pretty hot too.” Harry replies cheekily. Zayn scoffs as he pulls Harry into a hug, murmuring “, idiot” into his hair.

“I’m going to finish up breakfast, you go back into the bedroom and get yourself under those covers, yea?”

“Oooo, does this involve sexy times?” Harry asks, wiggling an eyebrow suggestively.

“No Haz, no sexy times for you today.” Zayn laughs, pushing Harry in the direction the bedroom.

“Awh, you’re no fun, Zayn.” Harry whines as he shuffles around the corner.

“Idiot.”

-+-

Once Zayn gets a nice breakfast set of for Harry, he puts it on a tray and rounds the corner to the bedroom.

“You’re naked under there, aren’t you?” Zayn sighs. Harry has his hands behind his head, his button up in a heap on the floor and the sheets pooling around his waist.

“Wanna’ find out?” Harry asks, winking at Zayn. Zayn rolls his eyes with a scoff as he sets the tray down on the side table.

“Here I am, trying to be a good boyfriend and all you wanna’ do is shag me?” Zayn laughs, pushing Harry over so he can sit next to him. “Is that all I’m good for?” Harry immediately covers half of Zayn’s body with his limbs as soon as he lies down.

 "Yup.” Harry replies, pinching the side of Zayn’s bum. Zayn squawks, slapping at Harry’s hand.

“You’re lucky I’m even letting you touch me, Styles. I don’t want your _disease_.” Zayn scoffs as he tries to move away from Harry. Harry whines, wrapping his long arms around Zayn’s waist. Zayn chuckles, settling back down next to Harry. “You’re such a baby.” He murmurs lovingly.

“Heyyyyy.” Harry whines weakly, gripping tighter on Zayn’s waist. “I’m not a baby.” He replies with a pout.

Zayn boops Harry’s nose but immediately regrets it when he feels how sticky his finger is after. “You are totally disgusting right now,” Zayn huffs, wiping his finger on Harry’s arm, “but it’s also kind of adorable.”

Harry hums as he puts his head on Zayn’s chest, purring softly as Zayn combs his fingers through his hair.

“You should eat some of the breakfast I made; you’ll probably feel a little better with some food in you, love.” Zayn murmurs, kissing Harry’s forehead. Harry groans, burying his face into Zayn’s shirt. “C’mon, princess.” Zayn says softly, attempting to make Harry sit up. With a huff Harry finally complies, hair in his eyes and his nose pink and stuffy.

It’s a hard task to get Harry to eat while he’s sick, it always is, but once Harry finally finishes the last piece of his French toast he leans his head against Zayn’s shoulder, sighing happily.

“Feel any better, baby?” Zayn asks, his fingers drumming against Harry’s hip. Harry nods drowsily, looking up at Zayn with glazed over eyes.

“Somewhat.”

“Do you want to take some medicine? It’s probably help a lot.”

The word ‘medicine’ has Harry cringing as he pulls the covers up to his chin.

“Medicine is _vile_.” Harry whines, eyes drooping closed.

Harry hates medicine-and Zayn knows it.

It takes Zayn nearly an _hour_ of chasing a naked Harry around the apartment and coaxing him out of their coat closet before Harry finally gives in and takes the medicine Zayn offers him.

“Liars, this shit doesn't taste like grapes.” Harry huffs as he plops onto the couch, coughing into his fist. Zayn sighs loudly as he falls onto the couch, suddenly feeling completely _exhausted._

“If we ever have kids, I pray to God they are nothing like you.” Zayn complains, wiping a hand down his face. Harry huffs as he places his head on Zayn’s lap, eyelids drooping with sleep.

“You’re pretty.” Harry slurs, a small smile on his lips. Zayn pokes at the dimple in his left cheek, brushing Harry’s hair out of his eyes.

“Shh, go to sleep, love.” Zayn murmurs, brushing a thumb under the hallow of his eye. It doesn’t take long before Harry is knocked out, mouth open with an arm protectively wrapped around Zayn’s waist.

Zayn nods off to sleep with a smile on his face.

When he wakes up, the dim light coming from the windows paint the living room in a gray, soft light. When he looks down at his lap, Harry is still fast asleep, cheek pressed against Zayn’s stomach. He sighs softly, combing his fingers through his boyfriends hair. Nothing but love and adoration are on his mind when Harry finally opens his eyes.

“Hey, lovely. Feeling better?” Zayn whispers, thumb rubbing against his arm. Harry yawns and nods his head slightly, a soft, warm smile on his face.

"Yea, I feel a lot better.” Harry rasps, leaning up to kiss Zayn on the cheek. He sits up and presses Zayn’s head against his chest, pecking his forehead.

“Thanks for putting up with me, I know I’m kind of a child when I’m sick.” Harry says softly, arm draped over Zayn’s shoulders.

“It’s okay, you’re cute when you’re sick.” Zayn sighs.

“I really love you, Zayn.”

“I really love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos are appreciated  
> Comments (good and bad) are welcomed.  
> Come yell at me on tumblr  
> badpunhaz.tumblr.com


End file.
